


Mind your Demons

by Gryff_inTheGame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryff_inTheGame/pseuds/Gryff_inTheGame
Summary: *Complete*All is not what it seems..."You were my first. My first kiss, my first love, my first heartache."J.K Rowling owns everything. The plot is mine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *This is the first fic I wrote. It's pretty basic but I'm posting it anyway because I'm proud of my journey so here it is. Loads of new material to come! Including something very dark and delicious.

Draco paced back and forth; clutching tight the mobile phone Blaise had lent him, his poor attempt at blending into muggle society. He wasn't trying to draw attention to himself but his sharp black suit, slick blonde hair and pale white skin attracted attention from many who would pass by.

He'd been tracking her for days now. That slippery little Gryffindor slipped straight through his fingers once more.  
'Next time she won't be so lucky' he thinks to himself, as the mobile phone vibrated in his hand. He accepted the call, bringing it up to his ear.

"I have news."

"Zabini, do not disappoint."

"She's here, alone. London obviously, came back to her flat to grab some things. Her mistake."

Draco hung up the call immediately and apparated to Hermione's flat arriving outside seconds later. He stood at her letterbox for a moment taking in the view, he could see her through the lounge room window; frantically waving her wand as objects flew around the room packing themselves into trunks.

'My fearless little love, how brave of you to come alone and yet how foolish of you!' Draco thought to himself as he stepped through the wards he put up days earlier. He knew she would find a way to bypass the alarms but there was no way she could bring all his wards down. He felt pleased knowing his wards have her trapped in her own home and she is yet to find out.

Draco turned the doorknob and entered Hermione's flat, his stealthy footsteps bringing him to a halt in her lounge room.

"Hello my love. We meet again."

Crash.

Hermione dropped a pile of trinkets she was levitating. She spun around to see him standing there. His eyes cold as stone and a calculating glare upon his face. She can tell he's angry. She grips her wand tight and wordlessly throws a stunning spell at him but the jet of light dodged him effortlessly.

"You! How did you?"

"Do you really think you can outsmart me Granger? I've had wards up on this place for days. You can't use magic against me. You can't leave without me. You can't even contact anyone. Better yet, I'm assuming since you are here alone you snuck off and no one knows you are here? When are you Gryffindor's ever going to learn that there's a line between danger and recklessness? Not that I'm surprised; you acted exactly as I expected."

Hermione took several steps back as Draco took several forward. She found herself hard up against the wall of her lounge, equally corned by walls and Draco.

'Why did you have to get yourself in this situation again? Why can’t you ever learn from past mistakes! Ugh this is not good.' Hermione thinks to herself. 'Stupid.'

Hermione met Draco's gaze. His ice-cold stare sent shivers down her spine and goose bumps appeared on her arms as she crossed them; folding her hands over them and rubbing them in an attempt to take away the chill that is seeping through her skin. She drew in a shaky breath.

"Malfoy, why are you doing this? You can have anyone you want. What do you want with a filthy mudblood?"

"If I have to tell you again then you really aren't that bright?"

Hermione stares blankly, too proud to show her fear.

Draco displayed a glimmer of hope momentarily before returning indifferent.

"Accept my proposal and you will keep your life."

"Malfoy, you can't be serious. No I can’t. No I won't. No you won't. Please."

"You were my first. My first kiss, my first love, my first heartache..."

Draco took a step toward Hermione.

"My first kill. And I will never ever forget that."

Hermione gasped; tears are falling freely down her face and she had that lump in the throat feeling from holding in her sobs. The lump is building pressure at a rapid rate. She is losing control of her emotions, as the fear she felt the moment she laid eyes on him in her flat finally gets the better of her.

"If I can't have you. No one can... Avada Kedavra."

 

…

 

Torturous screams fill the bedroom. Hermione is thrashing about wildly, beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

"Filthy mudblood... Malfoy... No you won't!"

Waking abruptly, Draco's eyes fly open. He turns to Hermione, instantly filled with concern.

"Hermione, wake up. Wake up! Hermione, it's just a dream."

Hermione awakens suddenly and begins to sob. She reaches out for him in the dark, desperately needing his comfort.

'It's not real. It's not real' she thinks to herself.

Draco waves his hand and the bedside lamps light up their bedroom and looks at his fiancé. Her pyjamas are soaked with sweat and she is crying uncontrollably now. Draco pulls her into him, trying to snuggle her head gently under his chin. Hermione angles her head back to gaze into his eyes.

"It was the same dream. It's always the same dream. Why did he do this to me Draco? Why?"

Draco takes her face in his hands, swipes his thumb across her forehead wiping away her sweat. He kisses it softly and lets out a deep sigh. He trails kisses from her forehead down to her nose; ending on her sweet lips. Her bottom lip trembles as she internally fights her emotions. Refusing to come undone from the chaos that is her mind. She kisses Draco back feverishly but interrupts her, planting one more kiss on her lips and pulls back...

Hermione has been struggling with these dreams for a while now. Every night, without fail, no matter what potion she takes, it always comes back. The demons he planted in her mind play on repeat like some evil muggle horror movie, only she can't pause it. Can't stop it. It just plays over and over in her mind. Her mind is a mess really and she battled every day to pick up the pieces.

Voldemort made sure they would both suffer; punishment for Draco defecting. His number one Deatheater turned blood traitor. It’s an abomination. He tortured Hermione for it. By pure luck Voldemort managed to lead Hermione into a trap and he kept her hidden deep within some forest in a derelict, old building. He was more than generous to let her keep her life and her mind. But he returned her days later a broken mess much to Draco's dismay. Lord Voldemort had muddled her mind and planted false memories of Draco and he's succeeded.

The anguish Draco feels everyday; seeing the witch he loves fight this unavoidable force in her mind is tearing him down. But he never tells. He stays strong for her, always, because she is the light in his life. The one that pulled him back to the light. She showed him another way, forgave him and he loves her deeply for it. Forever indebted to her for believing he could be something more than what he was...

Draco breaks the silence, desperate to free her mind of the monster living in it.

"I would give anything in this life to take away the pain of the memories he planted."

Draco looks deep into Hermione's eyes, searching them for her light. She looks down briefly, avoiding his gaze.

"Let's continue to make good ones. Override the bad. I promise to give you only the best of me in this life. And when the time comes for death to separate us, I'll search for you in the afterlife. And hold you forever more."


End file.
